A few patent references known in the art discussing some of the basic concepts utilized by the present device appears to be in U.S. Pat. No. 6,328,622 as well as U.S. Pat. No. 43,449 obtained by Dr. Solomon Andrews, in 1864, describing “a mode by which the air may be navigated, and a new and useful machine by which it may be done.” With regard to the present disclosure relating to a printing process is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,571 obtained by Motoyasu Nakanishi.
Nakanishi observed that “printing” on a three dimensional device could be done by floating a transcription film on liquid and an article is immersed in the printed liquid and the film is transferred to the article.
Andrews observed that a plank rising in water does not rise vertically, but shoots off at a sidewise angle; and he developed an airship that did the same. By valving the hydrogen lifting gas, Andrews was able to glide laterally back down to earth; by thrusting ballast overboard, he could rise up again, much as balloonists still do, but all the while gliding up or down at some oblique angle.
A simple illustration of the fundamental principle can be produced by releasing a wooden yardstick underwater in a flat position, with a slight rise from horizontal. Upon release, the yardstick will shoot out laterally, even though it will thereafter equilibrate and, if the depth be great enough, reverse direction and begin ascending in the opposite direction.
Dr. Andrews' primary claim deals with: “the conversion to the perpendicular motion of a balloon or aerostat into a forward or horizontal motion, by means of the construction or form thereof, so as to make it ascend and descend on inclined planes in the atmosphere.”
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a means for converting perpendicular motion into lateral motion, particularly in a submersible underwater vehicle. Such a device would be particularly enjoyable to utilize in swimming pools and other bodies of water which are used for recreation where people engage in water sports or other activities. Specialized and customizable graphics may also be enjoyable for those who wish to personalize the device. Likewise a specific graphic may make the device more easily identifiable and easier to track and follow. In addition, eye-catching graphics and many other graphic possibilities thereof are likely to enhance salability of the device or toy.
On a separate note, it may be desirable to provide a means for the device to bend, curve or glide in a circular or patterned fashion rather than only a straight or linear trajectory. The present device can be formed from off-the-shelf materials. In addition to use as a toy, the present invention may also play a significant role in oceanic research and protection.